Trip to the Zoo - Chapter One
by NightShade
Summary: Sequel to ' Visit to the Dentist'. Guess where they go now. ******YAOI******


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, and I'm not making any profit off of this (-_-* I wish I was though)  
  
:: ..... :: show actions   
* ...... * shows inner thoughts  
A.N. means Authors Note, but you probably knew that already  
  
WARNING: Yaoi , don't read it if this makes you uncomfortable or just don't enjoy reading them  
  
This is kinda a sequel to my other story "Visit to the Dentist" but it will be more obvious in the later chapters, and I would like to dedicate this story for everyone who reviewed my other stories. Now, on with the story...  
  
Duo- NightShades busy, come on we can get away now!  
Heero- It's hopeless, you know well never escape.  
Quatre- He's right Duo, we've tried getting away before and we only got tortured :: holds on to Trowa a bit harder, who in return wraps both arms around the blonde::, remember the time Heero was forced to go on a date with Relena for trying to shoot NightShade?  
::Heero starts shaking uncontrollably::  
Duo- * I know what to do* Heero, it is our MISSION to get away.  
:: Heero's eyes light up:: Mission accepted, lets go :: grabs the other pilot by their shirts (and braid) and drags them away::  
YUY LET GO OF ME NOW!!! ( A.N. hehe guess who...)  
::Heero throws the pilots into a closet that just happened to be lying around.::  
Heero- Now everyone be quiet or she'll find us.  
NightShade- Oh booooooooooys, where are yuuooooooo :: looks around holding a very very very large net:: come on out...  
Quatre- Trowa I'm scared.  
Trowa- Don't worry little one :: pulls him into a tight embrace:: I won't let her hurt you.(A.N. sniff* I just love those two)  
Wufei- Humph, :: whispers::Quatre is such a weakling  
:: Trowa turns to him, with a glare even scarier than Heero ( A.N. after all, no one talks about Quatre that way when Trowas around):: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?  
Wufei- EEP, N..n..n.. nothing  
Trowa- I didn't think so :: turns his attention back to Quatre::  
Quatre- Hey Trowa, doesn't this closet look a little familiar??  
Trowa :: looks around::- as a matter of fact it does....  
Both- Uh-Oh  
Duo- Hey Quatre, isn't this you vest? :: holds up a, you guessed it, vest::  
Quatre-um yeah, it is, how in the world did it get in here hehe :; blushes lightly::  
Heero- I don't know, but maybe they got here the same way that Trowa's pants got here too:: holds up pants::  
:: now its Trowa's turn to blush::  
Duo- And what's this? ::holds up bottle::   
Heero- What is it Duo?  
Duo-Its to dark in here, wait I think I can make it out...L-U-B-R-I-C-A ::eyes widen:: OOOHHHH I get it, you two :: points to Trowa and Quatre, who were both blushing furiously:: were in here gettin' it on, doin' the nasty, the horizontal mombo, the  
Wufei- MAXWELL!!!!!!  
:: Door to closet opens up::  
NightShade- AHA!  
Boys- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
NightShade- Well that was a kinda long introduction hehe sorry 'bout that, now seriously, on with the story  
  
  


Trip to the Zoo  


Chapter one-  What do you get when you put the 5 G-boys in one van?...Chaos  
  
"Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo we're going to the Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo Zoo YAY we're going to the "  
  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Trying to drive is right, you've already almost hit 3 people, and even hit one."  
  
"Well, if somebody would just shut his huge mouth for a few minutes I'd..." Wufei stopped that comment due to the very scary glare he was getting from Heero.  
  
"Wuffy, you should be happy, we're doing this for you afterall"  
  
"Humph, it is the least you can do, afterall, arranging me with a female dentist, really Quatre. "  
  
"Well Wufei," Quatre started, very sensibly like" I thought you were over that whole woman thing, don't you think it's about time that you accept women as you equal?"  
  
O_O What!!!!! What are you saying Quatre, are you implying that women are not weak???? What's wrong with you, are you so weak that.... "  
  
Trowa was not going to stand for that, nope, no way." If you value you well being, Wufei, I suggest you keep YOUR huge mouth shut."  
  
Wufei did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 minute and 16 seconds later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" that would be Duo.  
  
"No." and that would be Wufei  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No. "  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." Wufei growled this time, all the while trying very hard not to snap at Duo.  
  
"Are we   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Wufei, I was just..OOWWWWW!!! Heeeeeroooooooooo, why did you pull my hair????" Duo whined.  
  
Quatre sighed * this is going to be a loooong day*  
  
TBC.  
oh no, what will happen?  
Will Wufei kill Duo?  
Will Duo ever shut up?  
Will they EVER get to the Zoo?  
  
Ok I know this was a hella short chapter, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer and should be up by this week, at least I hope so -_-* Please Please Please Review (be gentle) and even though I'm full of my own ideas (yeah right) send me any ideas you may have, Ja.  
  
  
  



End file.
